Just Tell Me Why
by Strawberry Shortcake17
Summary: He threatened to kill her yet she helped him.He threatened to kill her again,yet she helped him yet AGAIN.Why? He just wants to why why she helped him without hesitation.


It might be said:

A/N:I don't own any "Bleach" characters exept Miko "Kimiko" Yoshida and other OCs. Just to warn you,i might have some grammar and spelling mistakes. The story will be based on Miko and Ulquiorra's P.O.V .Although i MIGHT add others like maybe other espadas or bleach characters.

*Miko's P.O.V: "KIMIKO!Are you even paying attention to what i am saying?!"

I woke up from my daydreaming when the teacher yelled out my Ito,my science teacher,and i always argued;we never agreed on anything.

I actually don't remember once when i really focused in his period,i would always zoom out and start daydreaming about my crush since first grade.

Ryo ...i always feel my insides melting whenever i look or think about has shiny round grey eyes,short brown hair,well built body,purl

like teeth...what else?He is intellegent,funny,sweet,the captain of our soccer team,entered 10 different clubs,he can also...

"MISS YOSHIDA!"

Huh,guess it's time to return to reality."Yes teacher?" i said as i stood up.I heard students giggling and some sending me a "You're in trouble" i

mention i wasn't popular neither loved much?

"Tell me Miss Yoshida,who discovered the Penicillin?" I could feel all the class's eyes on me,staring waiting for my answering,even Ryo.I could feel the

heat building up in my cheeks;i stared at my feets and i played with my fingers."Well...umm...it's...it's...ah...the one...who discovered...Penicillin...is...umm"

Mr. Ito lowered his glasses to look me straight in my eyes,"Well Miss Yoshida?We are waiting for your answer."

"It's...umm...is it...Alexander Graham Bell?" The whole life burst out laughing,some even falling of there seats.I turned even more crimson.I bit my lower lip,

i always do that whenever i am . Ito rubbed his eyebrows and sighed heavily,i am now sure he is really upset.

"Again,wrong answer Miss right answer is Alexander ,what am i supposed to do with you Miko?When will you ever listen to me?"

I sat back in my seat,hiding my face with was worst is that i was embarrassed infront of my how i feel so humiliated!

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it.I peeked through my hands to find my best friend,Makoto had her sweet smile

of hers showing off her braces.I don't know why but i always felt better and strong whenever i looked into her one smile it took from her and i

feel better already.

"Don't listen to them Miko,you're 't let them brake you down." I nodded my head returning her smile when i heard the bell rang and

dismissed the class.

I sat in the cafeteria playing with the food on the plate infront of usual,Makoto and i sat alone and far from the wasn't that popular

as was always mocked for her mouth full of braces,her freckles that covers most her face,her black hair that always tied up in a messy ponytail,and

her nerdy glasses...but all that didn't matter to of this did.I jsut sat there,playing with my black hair that is stained purple at its end and i would

sometimes stick it in my mouth;it's a bad habit i had since i was a students went by and started to point and giggled.I thought there was

something on my face so i took my mirrior and checked myself pink hairband was still perfectly on my head covering holding back all the bangs.I

even checked my hazel eyes but everything seemed normal.I placed the mirrior away then placed my chin on my hand,doing the

about him.

*Ulquiorra's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway after another meeting by still trying to find a way to get rid of the was the fifth meeting this

's like every week the meetings are getting more and my hands in my pockets as usual,i walked through the wide hallway toward my

getting in,i locked the door,placed my zanpakotu away and prepared poured some tea.I just sat there drinking my tea peacefully until i heard

knock on the door.

I headed toward the door then unlocked it."What is it?"

"Ulquiorra sama,Aizen sama requires your presence at once."I only nodded my head as the random survant replacing my sword on,i made my

way to Aizen Sama's thrown.

"Ahh Ulquiorra,the guy i was expecting." Aizen Sama head his arm on the arm chair with his chin resting on his hand with a smile on his face.

I lowered my head alittle,"What's your orders Aizen Sama?"

"Ulquiorra,you know well as i do that the shinigamis are getting stronger after every fight,each from what i concluded,fighting them directly won't

do us any good."

I nodded my head as i continued to listen to every word Aizen Sama was saying."That's why Ulquiorra,i want you to go spy on them,observe what they do,

what they have,till you find a certain have to have the book."I knew exactly which book he had been talking about the book

for the past never told us why he REALLY needs it but he said it might help us learn a thing or two about how to defeat the shinigamis and their

allies.

"Ofcourse Aizen Sama,i'll be on my way now to the human world," i lowered my head alittle then left after recieving the permission to from Aizen Sama.

When i got out,i found some arrancers leaning toward the door,it seemed they tried to listen to our even stared,but i didn't even

bothered to look were of them.I went outside,opened the garganta and off to the World of Living.


End file.
